The World Isn't Fair
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: In the end, not everyone is happy. You can try, but sometimes it's not enough. Originally a Pipeo story, but it just turned out like this... Let's just stay I hope the series doesn't go like this...


Jason, Piper, Leo.

The magic three.

The second Golden Trio.

Jupiter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

Jason, Leo, you.

Your friends.

Your friends at the Wilderness school. Your 'questing buddies', as Leo puts it.

The Wilderness school. That place where you _finally_ got Jason to notice you, and then one day it turns out it was just fake memories, fooling you and Leo. Jason is a totally new person, and it seems like the only thing that stayed the same in the world of Demigodliness is Leo. You go to camp. You go on a quest-you and Jason are as good as dating- you come back. You overthrow Drew. Become the hero of the Aphrodite cabin. Jason is starting to remember now.

You notice how distant he seems to get, so you pile on the charms-hand holding just won't work anymore.

It's not enough. So you give up, and start spending more time with Leo, laughing at his corny jokes (that somehow make you laugh) and helping him build the ship. And sometimes, you forget about Jason, when you're with your _new_ best friend.

Jason doesn't seem to notice that you are spending more time with Leo than you are with him. Day one day, Jason starts to disappear, but you barely realize-you're spending too much time with Leo, says Jason. He may be frequently missing, but he still seems annoyed that you are spending so much time with Leo. You decide to spend less time with the friend that makes you happy, you don't want to be a bad girlfriend, but you somehow can't seem to forget that devastated look on Leo's tanned face when you tell him that you want to spend more time with Jason.

The ship is finished. You must go to the Roman camp, where Percy is waiting for you and the rest (but mostly Annabeth). You spend days flying on a ship with a friggin' giant dragon head on the mast, and when you land, a guy with black hair and green eyes wearing a purple toga kisses Annabeth. You are so wrapped up in the cuteness you only barely notice when _Jason_ kisses the chick with the other toga. You wish you hadn't seen it. You run back into the ship, where Leo holds you in his arms and lets you cry into his shoulder, and even conjures up some ice-cream from his magic tool belt. He tells you that you're too good for Jason. '_You're better off without him.' _He says, but you don't believe him.

Then there's the war. Lots of people die. You win. And people are happy. Percy and Annabeth are happy. Hazel and Frank are happy. Jason and Reyna are happy. Hades, even _Rachel_, the Oracle who thought she could never fall in love, found out that she was allowed to, she just had to stay a virgin. Nico got a girlfriend soon after. So, everyone is happy. Right? Wrong.

You aren't happy. And, after much bitching, you notice that Leo's unhappy too. You apologize for being a bitch and wallowing in self-pity, and he accepts it. You go back to being best buds. But, you always seem to notice a flash of pain in Leo's eyes when he looks at you, and after many un-finished questions, headdesks and door slams, you wonder what's wrong with him.

In the end, ironically enough, it's Drew who points it out. '_He loves you, Dumpster Queen.' _She says. You're shocked. You never noticed before. You collapse onto your bed in the Aphrodite cabin and tell your half-siblings you need to think. And you do.

Leo loves you?

Do you love Leo?

Do you love Jason?

Jason definitely loves Reyna.

Not everyone can get their happy ending. It breaks your heart to see Jason with Reyna, and you know Leo's probably breaks when he sees you pining after Jason.

But, in the end, you're both miserable. Because that's the truth of the world: not everyone is happy. And you know you're definetly not. Leo isn't.

Because Jason will never love you.

And you will never love Leo.

**Just to say, I am a HUGE fan of Piper/Leo. This fic was going to be PxL, but it just turned out this way. Tell me if you hate it, I have a feeling it's crap. Reviews and constructive criticism are very appreciated. Thank you. **


End file.
